Caritas (Buffyverse)
| image = | imagesize = 250px | caption = | source = Angel | creator = Joss Whedon David Greenwalt | genre = Supernatural, Fantasy, Horror, Action, Dramedy | type = Karaoke bar | people = Lorne }} Caritas is a fictional demon-friendly karaoke bar in the U.S. television series Angel. History When he first arrived on Earth from Pylea in 1996, Lorne set up Caritas on the very spot where he emerged, as it was a mystical "hot spot." Believing that anyone, whether good, evil, or "morally ambiguous," could turn their lives around if given sufficient guidance, Lorne opened his business up as a sanctuary for humans and non-humans alike, even baby-eating demons; the only time he ever banned anyone from the club was an incident involving a group of drug dealers who were selling Orpheus"Orpheus". As Lorne could see the auras and futures of people when they sang, people began coming to Caritas to sing for Lorne in order to be told their futures. Lorne's "no violence" policy was reinforced by a Sanctuary Spell cast by the Transuding Furies, literally rendering his customers incapable of any acts of violence. It seems also that Lorne had his private studio or loft in interior"Epiphany". In 2000, the Angel Investigations team soon began visiting Caritas for guidance from Lorne, who initially limited himself to guidance but eventually began giving more direct assistance. Eventually in 2001, the bar was destroyed by Charles Gunn's former gang, during which it was discovered that the sanctuary spells did not apply to humans"That Old Gang of Mine". Shortly afterwards, Lorne rebuilt Caritas, and the spell was improved to prevent both human and demon violence. However, Daniel Holtz discovered a loophole in the spell by throwing a gasoline barrel and grenade into the bar without being present inside the bar, destroying it once again"Offspring"; after this incident, Lorne shut Caritas down permanently and moved into the Hyperion Hotel. It was in the alleyway behind Caritas that Angel's son Connor was born, with the demon lord known only as the Beast arriving on Earth in the same spot a year later. In 2004, the bar was rebuilt and owned by another demon Carlos, himself a friend of Lorne."Underneath" Gallery Angel201_009.jpg|Lorne in "Judgment." He sings "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor.Since "Lady Marmalade" by Patti Labelle in "Redefinition", "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder in "Belonging", "I left my Heart in San Francisco" by Tony Bennett in "Heartthrob". Angel201_451.jpg|Angel in "Judgment." He sings "Mandy" by Barry Manilow Angel209_253.jpg|Darla in "The Trial." She sings "Ill Wind" by Ella Fitzgerald. Angel211_363.jpg|Gunn, Cordelia, and Wesley in "Redefinition". They sing "We Are The Champions" by Queen. 2x17DISH1533.jpg|Harmony sings "The Way We Were" by Barbra Streisand. Angel218_249.jpg|Lindsey in "Dead End". He sings "LA Song", an original song written by his actor Christian Kane. angel303_323.jpg|Fred in "That Old Gang of Mine". She sings "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. Appearances *"Judgment" *"First Impressions" (only in dream) *"Dear Boy" *"Guise Will Be Guise" *"The Trial" *"Redefinition" *"Blood Money" *"Happy Anniversary" *"Reprise" *"Epiphany" *"Disharmony" *"Dead End" *"Belonging" *"Over the Rainbow" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" *"Heartthrob" *"That Old Gang of Mine" *"Fredless" *"Offspring" *"Lullaby" *"Tomorrow" *"Habeas Corpses" *"Salvage" *"Orpheus" *"Life of the Party" *"Underneath" (rebuilt) *"Not Fade Away" Category:Angel (TV series) Category:Fictional bars and inns Category:Fictional elements introduced in 2000